


The day everything changed in Boston.

by dundun101



Category: Zebrafish - Sharon Emerson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundun101/pseuds/dundun101
Summary: Told by Walt's point of view, he tells about the day his family found out that Tanya has cancer.





	1. Saturday in BCH.

It was raining hard at home, my mom and I were waiting for a phone call from Boston Children's Hospital. The call was for the results of my younger sister's biopsy. She hadn't been feeling so good, and when it got bad, Mom panicked and went to the E.R.  
Suddenly, our home phone rang. "Moooom, it's the hospital. We have to go. Like, now. 6th floor.", I said.  
Mom told me to get in the car so we could rush to BCH.  
At the main desk, Mom talked to the desk lady. "I'm here for my daughter. Her name? Tatiana Burbot."  
When we got to that 6th floor, we went to Tanya's room. Her dark hair was covering her face,not a good sign.  
Then a doctor came in, giving all of us boxes of Kleenex.  
"Well, the results came in. I hate saying this to parents and siblings,buuuut..." "But WHAT?", I asked. Mom glared at me. The doctor continued, "Tanya has A.L.L."  
"What does THAT mean?", my sister asked.  
"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Y'know... blood cancer."  
We all just looked at the doctor in shock.

"What?", I asked in shock...  
"Ohhhh...", That was my sister.


	2. Are the tears normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, as Walt tells more, from finding out about treatment chemo that's longer than any chemo, and barely being able to talk.

Y'know how I said we all looked at each other?  
Well, we did something that I thought would not happen: cry.  
Mom smacked her hand over her mouth and cried, I looked at Tanya and SHE cried, and I gulped trying NOT to cry, but I broke down and started to cry. Yeah. Not fun.  
"I can't believe iiiiit... It's my fauuuult.", That was my sister.  
"No. I-it's nobody's f-fault.", That was Mom.  
"Why am I cryiiiinnng??? I'm a booooy.", And that was me.  
Once we all calmed down, the doctor told us about Tanya's treatment. 4 years of treatment chemo to get the most of the cells gone, and 2 years of remission chemo to get the rest of them gone.  
"So I'll be bald and sick until I'm 18?! And I'll have other chemo until I'm 21?", Tanya asked the doctor.  
"Yes. I'm afraid so. But being sick and bald until you're 18 is a good thing. And with remission chemo, there aren't too many side effects. No hair loss.", The doctor replied.  
My sister looked terrified and sad.  
I was now sadder than ever.  
And Mom hugged us.  
"I'm so sorry, sis.", I told my 14-year-old sister. I know that I'll have to help her and mom, deal with school in August. And prepare for her spinal taps that check for spreading. Ugh. What. A. Day.


	3. Dinner With A Chance Of Meatballs. (And chemo.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner that night has talking and pokes. But not that much sadness.

At dinner that night, we got meatballs and pizza from the hospital. Mom had to get stuff from the hospital CVS, so I stayed with Tanya. Then the doctor came in with a I.V. pole and other things. I looked at my sister, but she smiled nervously. "I'll do it for you, me, and Mom.", she said to me. We finished up dinner.  
The doctor placed a blue rubber band on my sister's arm, cleaned her skin with the wipes, and then came the poke. "This will hurt for a few seconds, then the needle is out."  
Tanya nodded and looked at me. "Ready?", I asked her.  
"Yep.", she replied. We both took deep breaths and rapped this: "Reeses Puffs, Reeses Puffs. Eat em up, eat em up, eat em up!", I could see my sister wince, and heard a slight "Ow" from her. But the needle was out, there was just the tube, the bag, and a big piece of tape on her arm.  
"First chemo? Check. Dinner finished? Check. Mom's back with gatorade, blankets, and ice packs? Check.", That was my sister.  
Just earlier, we were crying over cancer. And now, we're all hugging and laughing,thinking about summer.  
Today was sad, but it's better. I hope my sister gets better sooner. I just hope. Time for my sketchbook.


End file.
